Remembering
by AnimeMinion
Summary: "So, my dear late husband, I have come to tell you, on this anniversary of your death, that you will forever be remembered." RebeccaxYugi Oneshot


**A/N: Please don't kill me. I was searching my computer when I found this. It's REALLY OLD **

**fluff. **

_Remembering_

Still. That was the only way to describe how the night felt. Still and private, as though the silence was specifically reserved for mourning him. And as the headlights pierced the darkness, the young female in front couldn't help, but feel as though she was trespassing in someone's silent prayer. But why should she feel like this? She deserved this time to mourn. She was the one who truly loved him, and he was the one who truly loved her.

The young male next to her could sense the female's tenseness. He gently leaned over and put his hand over hers, in a brotherly gesture. The female turned to look at him; her face was now a mixture of sadness and gratefulness. She was happy he was here; it at least didn't make her feel so alone. But as they pulled up to the grave, she couldn't help, but wish that the male wasn't so close. If only he was a couple of yards farther away. Just so that the moment would at least feel a little more private. Just between her and **him**. The female sighed and unlocked her door; carefully she stepped out of the truck and onto the cool ground.

"You're sure you're alright Rebecca?" The male asked, as he shook out his brunette locks**.** **(A/N: - That 'locks' makes me laugh, a lot, don't ask why) **Though he had a childish smile pasted on his face, Rebecca couldn't help, but notice the searching look in his eye. He had always been a bit over-protective. Rebecca gave him a small smile, "Really, Jaden, I'm fine."

Jaden let out an exasperated sigh, "Okay. But if you don't feel fine, come right back here, alright?"

Rebecca nodded, and then threw in a laugh for good measure. "Yes Jaden," she replied, as she pulled her long blonde hair into two ponytails, "But, you don't have to worry about you old teacher, I'll be fine."

Jaden nodded as Rebecca shut her door. He knew how hard this was for his old tutor, to visit her late husband. Jaden reached toward the steering wheel, and gently pushed in a small black button. The headlights went out; casting the whole scene in darkness. Jaden could scarcely make out the female silhouette that had been, just seconds earlier, standing in front of his truck. The brunette sighed again, as he laid back into the plush driver's seat. He wasn't sure why he had decided to give his old dueling tutor a ride to visit her deceased husband, considering he didn't even know the man's first name. He hadn't even known Rebecca, as she preferred Jaden to call her ("Less formal," she had said at their first meeting, many years earlier), had a husband until recently, when she had phoned him un-expectantly, asking if he could drive her to her his grave. Why she had asked him to drive was a mystery to Jaden and even Rebecca herself. She wasn't sure, why she wanted Jaden there, but it felt like she needed him there to get through this little visit.

As Rebecca knelt forward, she could feel Jaden's restless and confused energy behind her. The blonde smiled, somehow Jaden made her feel like she had to come here today. Even though she hadn't visited the grave in the past ten years.

_Today, is the tenth anniversary of your death,_ She began softly under her breath, _When you first passed on, everyone in the world was devastated. It wasn't just me, or our children, or our friends. No, it was everyone and anyone. Even those who did not know your name felt a small wave of sadness flow over them, because even though they didn't know someone of such importance had been lost, their duelist heart knew and that was enough. We promised, every year we would pray._

_But, as each anniversary came, some began to forget you and all you had done. First it was just strangers, then some of our friends stopped praying, and finally all three of our children refused to come with me to visit your grave. And as more time passed, I began to forget you as well. But now, ten full years later, I come again with only a student as my guide. You know this student, you even told me he had great potential when you just so happened to bump into him that one day. You gave him the card that inspired him and turned him into the remarkable duelist he is today._

_You did that for a lot of people, _Rebecca continued, _you showed them the true heart of the cards. You showed them to believe in each other and themselves. And that was what made them better duelists and better people. You changed so many lives for the better and as I sit here on the ground I know I was one of those lives you changed. You taught me to stop thinking about myself and start thinking about others. And that day, you took my hand and slipped that beautiful ring, that I wear even now, on my finger, I learned yet another lesson. Up until that moment, I thought I loved you, but really it was just a small crush that I had thought was love. But when you told me you loved me, a new feeling flooded through me and I knew our love was true. So, my dear late husband, I have come to tell you, on this anniversary of your death, that you will forever be remembered. Even if everyone else forgets, I never will again. I will always come visit your grave on this day of memory, and maybe someday I will come and join you, wherever you are._

Rebecca ended her prayer there, yet she stayed in her kneeling position. Jaden continued to watch in silence from his struck, feeling oddly out of place. He gave a low sigh, and began entertaining himself, by roaming his eyes around the inside of his dark truck. And that was when he noticed them.

A bunch of white roses.

They sat in the back seat of the car, as though they had been there the whole time. But Jaden didn't remember them being there. That was really odd. Had Rebecca brought them? He didn't remember seeing her with them. Yet without a second thought, he reached for them, counting twelve roses in all. They weren't together in a bouquet, no, they were just twelve random white roses. Jaden gathered them into a pile and was just about to exit the truck when Rebecca stood up.

She gave a slight nod to the grave, and then began walking back toward the truck. Jaden momentarily forgot about the roses in favor of starting the truck back up.

OoOoOoOoOo

As the two drove back from the cemetery, Rebecca caught sight of the roses.

"Jaden?"

"Hmm?" the brunette responded, without taking his eyes of the steering wheel.

"Who are those for?"

"Who are what for?"

"The roses," Rebecca pointed at the heap on Jaden's lap.

"Oh, um…I'm not sure. You didn't bring them?"

Rebecca shook her head, "No. There not in season in right now, where would've I have gotten them?"

Jaden shrugged, before carefully throwing the roses back into the back seat. They continued the ride in silence.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Well, here we are," Jaden remarked when they reached Rebecca's apartment.

"Thank you Jaden."

"For what?" Jaden asked as his old tutor exited the truck.

"For taking me to see my husband, you didn't have to do that."

"It was no problem," Jaden smiled. Rebecca nodded her head in thanks before heading back toward her building.

Just as he was about to leave, Jaden looked down. There were the roses, sitting in his lap. "Huh?" _How did they get here?_

Quickly he gathered them together, and then placed them in the back. Again.

He started up his truck and waved goodbye to Rebecca, whom waved back.

Jaden placed one hand on the steering wheel and one is his lap, as he slowly began to back away from the apartments.

Suddenly, Jaden pulled back in surprise. Once again, the roses were in his lap. _This is getting weird._

"What do you want?" Jaden asked the roses. The roses didn't answer at first.

But after a couple of minutes, it seemed Jaden somehow knew what to do with them.

"Rebecca!"

The blonde turned to face her old student. She was halfway towards the building.

Jaden jumped out of his truck and ran up to her.

"Here," he handed them to Rebecca, "Somehow I think these were meant for you."

"Oh, thank you Jaden." Rebecca took the roses, inhaling the sweet scent, "When he was alive, my husband used to get me these. Whenever I was feeling depressed, he would somehow make a bunch appear, even in the dead of winter."

Jaden smiled.

"How did you get these?"

Jaden shrugged, "They just came to me."

**Fin.**

**A/N: It's really bad, please forgive me. I had to write the crappy ending, since the younger me had no idea how to end it. (It's a little hard to follow)**

**After the first OoOoOoOoOo was when I starting writing, just in case you wanted to know. :O**

**Flame or not, please review. :)**


End file.
